kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Machine Kivaa
The is Kiva's personal motorcycle, also known as " " given by Kivat and is said to have been made by , master craftsman of the Kivat Race. The Kivaa is a living motorcycle, possessing the brain of a horse creature in its upper cowl. When running at high speed, it generates the to hide itself from plain sight. The Kivaa can be powered up through the use of the Buroon Fuestle. Design The Machine Kivaa has the following parts: * - A sensory organ that communicates with Kiva by emitting ultrasonic waves. Even if the triangle eye is destroyed, it can still propel itself if this part remains. * - A visual organ that is embedded with three magic stones called , which illuminates the darkness as if it's midday to ensure the passenger's view, and also becomes the eye of the Machine Kivaa during automatic driving. * - An upper cowl with a control center for Machine Kivaa. It contains the brain of a Horse Fangire which follows Kiva's intention. It is possible to drive with Kiva's willpower. * - A device that communicates Kiva's intentions to the machine via his hands. The machine will run semi-automatically, even if Kiva is not actively controlling. * - An emblem indicating it is an ally of Kiva. Among monsters, it is known as the emblem of those with power, and just like the choker on Kiva's neck, some monsters freeze in fear when they see this emblem. * - An energy storage and conversion device that stores the natural energy collected from the Claw Feeler and converts it into Demonic Power and sends the energy to Bloody Heart. * - This is a device to improve the stability of the vehicle when the Machine Kicker shifts to ultra-high speed mode. Two White Gemstones are embedded inside, which also function as the rear eye. * - Ultra-high grip tires made from GaoraDoran's belly leather similar to Kiva's suit. With a fully solid construction and supple GaoraDoran leather, this tire can firmly grip the ground, absorbs shock and doesn't puncture. * - Like the Front Fork, the rear shock of the Machine Kivaa is processed with silver Trysylvania, which improves road following ability and suppresses the destructive runaway of the Demonic Power. * - A supernatural power unit that amplifies the power of the Demon Emperor sent from the Bloody Converter and creates power for the Machine Kivaa. Two red Demon Emperor Stones are built into the front and rear cylinders, and resonate with each other to create power. The surface is coated with silver Trysylvania to suppress the runaway of the Demonic Power. * - A device that catches energy in the atmosphere and sends it to the Bloody Tank. At the same time, a Shadow Veil is generated. * - The machine forkbar's front fork is made of Trisylvania silver to improve road following ability and at the same time suppress the destructive runaway of the Demonic Power. * - A device that discharges the surplus power of the Demon Emperor amplified by the Bloody Heart and prevents self destruction. It has the role of stabilizing the power of the Machine Kivaa by efficiently exhausting power. Buroon Booster Statistics *'Length:' 436cm *'Width:' 122.5 cm *'Height:' 109 cm *'Weight:' 760kg *'Speed:' 1550km/h *'Power:' 12,000 RPM The combines the creature Buroon with the Machine Kivaa, increasing its abilities by adding Buroon's armor to it. Buroon gives the Machine Kivaa extra armor and exhaust ports, increasing its speed and power significantly and providing Kiva with a powerful vehicle and combat machine. When running at high speed, it generates the with the Shadow Veil and reduces air resistance to almost 0. Later history All Rider Break Kiva got on his Buroon Booster, among many other Kamen Riders and their Rider Machines, to perform the All Rider Break attack which ended the final battle with Rock Great Leader. Super Hero Taisen In the supposed final battle between the Kamen Riders and , Kiva rode on the Machine Kivaa with the other surviving Kamen Riders (Kuuga, Faiz, Kabuto, and Double) on their respective motorcycles, led by Rider 1 (actually Decade in disguise) on the New Cyclone. Kiva used the Machine Kivaa alongside W and Kabuto to attack the and . Kiva was next seen off the bike fighting the before being seemingly defeated alongside W by (actually in disguise), actually being sent to the dimensional rift. Sengoku Battle Royale A Machine Kivaa motorcycle was also driven by the Bujin Rider Kiva in the world of the Sengoku Period. He rode it in a clash with Bujin Fourze on his Machine Massigler during the battle between the Kiva Army and the Fourze Army. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battride War Kiva appears riding the Machine Kivaa in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War. Legend Rider Signal Bike * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . Notes *Kiva appears riding his Machine Kivaa, among the other Kamen Riders on their Rider Machines, in the animated ending sequence of Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. Category:Rider Machines Category:Arsenal (Kiva)